Rock,paper,scissors!
by ktwjdramaaddictedotaku
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke play rock paper scissors. some thing happens. This summary sucks so please read cause I don't know how to explain it. For genre I would put random


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
I don't own the game "rock, paper, scissors"  
Really random this is.

* * *

A bright blond boy lay on the grass, a grin plastered to his face as a raven lay beside him, a smirk gracing his lips.  
They were both exhausted. From dawn to dusk, they had been training non-stop with each other since they had no mission today. They had contemplated before hand the idea of helping out around Konoha for the villagers, but what fun would that have been? To help re-paint a house with another coat of cream paint? Baby-sit kids that would cause mayhem for them with their cries and breaking things that would be blamed on them? Or help make ramen or deliver it, well Naruto wanted to because it was ramen but Sasuke didn't because it would have been stupid and boring and plus it was ramen. So they just went for the 'help-each-other-train-and-see-how-long-we-can-last' plan.

"Dobe?"  
The blond turned his head to face his friend.  
"Yeah, Sasuke-teme?" replied the blond, his eyes half closed like he was falling asleep.  
Said boy sat up, still looking at the other.  
"I win" just those words made the boy's blood boil, how dare he say he had won, Damn it! It was a stupid draw, both of them had technically won. So he had no right to say that he had won when it was clearly him that had …I mean both of them that had won.  
"NO YOU DIDN'T!" yelled the blond into Sasuke's ear.  
"Naruto, do you really want to compete on that?" The raven asked an eyebrow raising delicately  
Naruto's face turned from anger to confusion just like that.  
"Huh?" he asked blinked his baby blue eyes.  
Sasuke sighed, it looked like he had to explained to him. He wondered how long it would take him to explain a simple thing to the dense boy.  
"You know what Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei do every day?"  
Naruto nodded  
"We do one of what they do and who ever wins, won"  
Naruto grinned "Okay!" _'I never lose_ _from that, lady luck is always on my side' _Naruto thought inwardly_  
'Didn't take long this time, is he getting smarter? Or did I explain it simply enough for him?'_  
"How about rock paper scissors?" Sasuke suggested  
"bring it!" Naruto shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

Sasuke and Naruto sat up facing each other, placing their fisted hands in the middle of them.  
"Ok" they said in unison  
"rock…!"  
"Paper…!"  
"Scissors!"  
Sasuke smirked "hn….too easy. Paper, looks like I win, dobe"  
Naruto punched Sasuke with an already clenched fist "oh shit, sorry I thought paper would protect you"  
Sasuke sat shocked, his hand holding his nose and mouth. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Eyes wide.  
He pulled back his hand, slowly looking down at it to see blood that now covered his pale white hand.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke who was still looking at his hand, seeing that the boys hand looked like the paper he had just used in the game, he punched the hand which ended up hitting Sasuke in the face again.  
"Naruto! the hell?" came a muffled shout from the blood covered boy as both his hands flew back to his nose and mouth to cover it.  
"oh, sorry Sasuke, since I saw that your hand looked like paper I thought I would try if it would protect you this time but it didn't, so I am very and truly sorry" _'not'_ he added as an after thought.

Sasuke glared at his supposedly best friend.  
He had hit him twice. Grabbing a tissue from his pocket, he wiped the blood from his nose which had began trailing down and over his mouth, off.  
He then stood up, followed soon by Naruto.  
"I accept, but I still win" there it was again the stupid smug smirk.  
Naruto had really had enough of that. He went to smack him again in the face, Sasuke braced himself to catch the fist, but instead he got the wind punched out of him then a smack in the face.  
"I had no paper that time Naruto" Mumbled Sasuke from the ground.  
"I know, I wanted to wipe away that smirk" Naruto faked smiled at him.  
Sasuke once again, stood up. "You could have done that another way"

Naruto noticed that his voice was low, and now he swore his face was getting closer to his and his lips was getting closer to his lips as well, in reflexes Naruto pushed Sasuke away.  
A blush tinting his tanned cheeks.  
"TEME! Stop being so stuck up!" with that said, Naruto turned and high tailed it out of there, leaving poor Sasuke smirking on the ground. He was smirking for absolutely no reason, he just felt like it. But soon the blond will be back any time.  
Sasuke sat there for a while, like ten, fifth-teen minutes now, the smirk still on his face.  
"he isn't coming back, is he?" he asked to no one in particular.  
The wind breezed past him, howling.  
Sasuke sighed before getting up, "well, there's always another day, just no rock paper scissors"  
he touched his nose, but winced and pulled it back.  
Sasuke's moral of this story, is that Naruto doesn't like to be a sore loser in any games and to let him win next time.

* * *

Random.  
I have these weird Ideas In my head, so I have to write them out so they stop clogging up my mind!  
Well I hope this was also…highly….Interesting.  
Please comment!


End file.
